


Time In A Bottle

by Gu_Tango



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu_Tango/pseuds/Gu_Tango
Summary: My first Hobbs & Shaw fanfic. Got an idea for this story from the movie OST and i couldn't ignore it.





	Time In A Bottle

Title : Time In A Bottle 

Fandom : Hobbs & Shaw

Pairing : Luke/Deckard

Rate : PG

Note : Oddly Fluff 

++++

**Time In A Bottle**

_“If I could save time in a bottle_

_The first thing that I'd like to do_

_Is to save every day_

_'Til eternity passes away_

_Just to spend them with you”_

_“อารมณ์สุนทรีเหลือเกินนะ ภารกิจกำลังจะเริ่มแล้ว” _

_“นิดๆ หน่อยๆ เองน่า เดค” ชายผิวดำยิ้มแล้วรวบเอวคนที่กำลังตรวจเช็คสภาพอาวุธปืนอยู่ รั้งร่างที่เล็กกว่านั้นเข้ามาใกล้ก่อนจะก้มลงหอมแก้มอีกฝ่าย_

_เดคคาร์ด ชอว์ละสายตาจากปืนในมือไปยังคนที่กอดเขา “นี่ไม่ใช่เวลาน่า ควรรีบเตรียมตัวกันได้แล้ว”_

_“If I could make days last forever_

_If words could make wishes come true_

_I'd save every day like a treasure and then_

_Again, I would spend them with--”_

_“บริกซ์ตัน...” เดคคาร์ดหันหน้าขึงขังไปมองอีกฝ่าย “หยุดร้อง”_

_“โอเคๆ ” ชายผิวดำหัวเราะในลำคอ “ขอโทษที่ทำให้หงุดหงิด”_

_“ฉันไม่ได้หงุดหงิด” เดคคาร์ดเช็คสภาพปืนเสร็จก็ยัดมันลงซอง คาดซองไว้รอบเอว คลุมทับด้วยแจ็คเก็ตสีทึบ เขาดันบริกซ์ตันออกให้พ้นทางแล้วเดินไปยังประตูห้อง “ไปกันเถอะ”_

_“เดค” บริกซ์ตันเรียกอีกฝ่ายไว้_

_เดคคาร์ดหันมา “มีอะไร? ”_

_“Where’s my kiss of luck? ” _

_“ไม่”_

_“น่า แค่จูบเดียวเอง” _

_“นี่เราอยู่ที่ฐานปฏิบัติการกันนะ” เดคคาร์ดถลึงตาใส่ ทว่าอีกฝ่ายทำเพียงส่งยิ้มกว้างกลับมาให้เขา ในที่สุดเขาก็ใจอ่อน_

_ยิ้มของบริกซ์ตันกว้างขึ้นเมื่อเดคคาร์ดเดินกลับมาแตะริมฝีปากกับเขา _

_“ขอให้โชคดี” แล้วเดคคาร์ดก็ออกจากห้องไป “5วิฯ แล้วค่อยเดินออกมา”_

_เมื่อคู่หูของเขาออกไปแล้วทั้งห้องตกอยู่ในความเงียบ รอยยิ้มดีใจของบริกซ์ตันแปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นยิ้มเศร้า…_

_...ก็หวังว่านายจะโชคดีเช่นกัน เดค…_

_หลังภารกิจครั้งนั้น… สิ่งที่บริกซ์ตันเห็นเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายคือกระสุน 3 นัดที่เจาะทะลุร่างของตนและใบหน้าที่สับสนของเดคคาร์ด ชอว์ซึ่งเป็นผู้เหนี่ยวไก…_

“!? ” ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันพลันเปิดขึ้นเมื่อรู้สึกถึงน้ำหนักของบางอย่างบนบ่าข้างหนึ่ง

“โอ๊ะ โทษทีที่ทำให้ตื่นนะ เจ้าหญิง” ลุค ฮอบส์ชักมือกลับเมื่อเห็นว่าคนที่เขาช่วยห่มผ้าให้ในยามหลับจู่ๆ ก้ลืมตาตื่น

เดคคาร์ดยกมือขึ้นคลึงหว่างคิ้ว ปล่อยโทรศัพท์มือถือที่ลืมไปแล้วว่าถือไว้ระหว่างหลับร่วงลงพื้นโซฟา “ฉันงีบไปนานแค่ไหน? ”

ลุคยักไหล่ “ฉันขึ้นมาเช็คความเรียบร้อย ก็เห็นนายหลับคาโซฟาไปแล้ว”

เดคคาร์ดมองผ้าห่มผืนบางที่คลุมร่างท่อนบนของตนสลับกับมองร่างสูงใหญ่ของลุคที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า

ลุคกระแอม “ก็...เอ่อ...นาย...โอเคมั้ย? ”

“ทำไมฉันจะไม่โอเค? ”

“ไม่รู้สิ” ลุคเลื่อนมือขึ้นลูบท้ายทอยตนเอง “เรื่องทั้งหมดนี่...ไวรัส แฮตตี้ แบล็คซุปเปอร์แมน อีทีออน? ”

เดคคาร์ดแค่นหัวเราะก่อนจะลุกขึ้นยืน ปล่อยให้ผ้าห่มเลื่อนหลุดจากตัว “ฉันอยากอาบน้ำ”

ลุคเพียงแค่ชี้ตำแหน่งของห้องน้ำให้และมองตามหลังอีกฝ่ายที่เดินไปยังทิศทางที่เขาบอก

หลังจากการต่อสู้กับบริกซ์ตันและสมาชิกอีทีออนจบลงได้ไม่ถึงชั่วโมง พวกเขาทั้งสามเดินตัวเปียกฝนตรงกลับบ้านตระกูลฮอบส์ แฮตตี้ขอตัวไปอาบน้ำสระผม ส่วนเขากับเดคคาร์ดยังไม่ได้อาบน้ำเพราะอยู่ช่วยคนอื่นๆ เก็บกวาดเศษซากจากการต่อสู้ ทำไปได้ไม่เท่าไหร่ เดคคาร์ดก็ขอตัวไปอาบน้ำล้างตัวซึ่งเขาก็ไม่ว่าอะไร ทว่าเมื่อเก็บกวาดเสร็จเรียบร้อยแล้วก็ยังคงไม่เห็นวี่แววเดคคาร์ด เขาจึงถามแฮตตี้ที่อาบน้ำแต่งตัวใหม่เรียบร้อยแล้วเดินสวนมาว่าเห็นพี่ชายของหล่อนบ้างไหม

แฮตตี้เชื่อว่าเดคคาร์คงรู้สึกแย่กับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น จึงบอกให้ลุคขึ้นมาเช็คดูพี่ชายจอมแสบนั่นที และเมื่อลุคขึ้นมาเช็คก็เห็นเจ้าตัวนั่งหลับคาโซฟาโดยที่ยังไม่ได้อาบน้ำแถมในมือยังมีมือถือซึ่งหน้าจอโชว์ชื่อเพลงๆ หนึ่งที่เล่นจบไปแล้วค้างอยู่ด้วย

ลุคถือวิสาสะหยิบมือถือบนโซฟาขึ้นมาดูชื่อเพลง แปลกใจไม่น้อยที่คนอย่างเดคคาร์ด ชอว์จะทำอะไร_ธรรมดาๆ_ อย่างฟังเพลงในมือถือจนหลับ เขาไม่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะมีรสนิยมชอบฟังเพลงเย็นๆ อย่าง Time in a bottle เสียด้วยซ้ำไป

จะบังเอิญเกินไปมั้ยวะเนี่ย? ลุคคิด เพราะเพลงๆ นี้เขาก็รู้จักและชอบมันเหมือนกันน่ะสิ นายตำรวจร่างใหญ่ชั่งใจอยู่ไม่กี่วินาที ก่อนจะกดปุ่ม Play…

โสตประสาทของเดคคาร์ด ชอว์ยังคงทำงานได้ดีแม้ขณะอาบน้ำอยู่ เขาได้ยินเสียงเพลง…ใช่ เสียงเพลงอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย แถมยังเป็นเพลงที่เขาคุ้นเคยดีเสียด้วย แค่เสียงคนร้องนั้นแปลกไป…

เขาปิดน้ำฝักบัว คว้าผ้าเช็ดตัวมาเช็ดตามเนื้อตัวก่อนจะพันมันไว้รอบเอวและเปิดประตูห้องน้ำออกไป

“I've looked around enough to know--- that you're the one I want to--” ลุคกระแอมไอกลบเกลื่อนทันทีเมื่อหันมาเห็นคู่ปรับของเขาในสภาพผ้าเช็ดตัวพันเอวยืนกอดอกพิงผนังหน้าห้องน้ำจ้องมองเขาร้องเพลงอยู่

“ร้องได้ห่วยดีนี่ ไม่ต่อเหรอ? ” เดคคาร์ดยิ้มมุมปาก

ลุคเม้มปากเป็นเส้นตรง

“ถ้ารู้ว่าร้องห่วยก็ไม่ต้องร้องสิ” เดคคาร์ดเดินเข้ามาใกล้ เอื้อมมือฉวยโทรศัพท์มือถือในมืออีกฝ่ายคืนมา

“ห่วย? ฉันร้องได้ดีกว่าเจ้าคนที่ร้องในคลิปนี้ซะอีก” ลุคเป็นคนมั่นใจในความสามารถของตนเองในทุกเรื่องๆ ไม่เว้นแม้แต่เรื่องร้องเพลงด้วย แค่ว่าเพลงนี้เขาไม่ได้ฟังมานานมากแล้ว ก็มีการหลงๆ ลืมๆ เนื้อร้องบ้างเลยอยากจะฝึกร้องเบาๆ ไม่คิดว่าอีกฝ่ายจะดันหูดียิ่งกว่าโดเบอร์แมนได้ยินเข้าซะนี่

“อ้อเรอะ? งั้นฉันให้โอกาสแกอีกครั้ง” เดคคาร์ดท้า

“โฮ่? ” ลุคเลิกคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง “นี่อยากจะฟังฉันร้องงั้นเหรอ? ”

“ร้องห่วยๆ อีกสิ ฉันจะได้เอาโทรศัพท์ตบปากแก” _มั่นใจนักก็โชว์เลยสิวะ! _

“ฮ่าๆ แกจะไม่ทำอย่างงั้น” ลุคแค่นยิ้ม ทำไมเขาจะไม่รู้ว่าเสียงร้องในคลิปมือถือนั่นคือเสียงของบริกซ์ตัน สารภาพเลยว่าเขาเองก็ไม่คิดว่าแบล็คซุปเปอร์แมนจะร้องเพลงได้ดี การที่เดคคาร์ดอัดเสียงร้องเพลงของอีกฝ่ายเก็บไว้แบบนี้แสดงว่าระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งสองคงมีความสัมพันธ์ที่ไม่ธรรมดาต่อกันอย่างแน่นอน ...แค่คิดก็หงุดหงิดแล้ว ถามว่าเพราะอะไรน่ะหรือ? ...นั่นเพราะว่าเขาดันชอบเดคคาร์ด ชอว์เข้าแล้วน่ะสิ!

ลุคกระแอมดังๆ ทีหนึ่ง จากนั้นสูดหายใจและเริ่มร้องเพลง _จงฟังซะ ตรูจะร้องกลบเจ้าแบล็คซุปเปอร์แมนนั่นให้ดู! _

“If I could save time in a bottle

The first thing that I'd like to do

Is to save every day

'Til eternity passes away

Just to use them chasin' you”

เดคคาร์ดขมวดคิ้ว _ไอ้หมอนี่เปลี่ยนเนื้อเพลงนี่หว่า!_ แถมยังเอาแต่จ้องตากับเขาขณะร้องอีกด้วย

“If I could make days last forever

If words could make wishes come true

I'd save every day like a treasure and then

Again, I would chasing after you”

ลุคยกนิ้วขึ้นมาชี้คนตรงหน้าในประโยคท้าย และเดคคาร์ดเบ้ปากใส่

“But there never seems to be enough time

To do the things I want to do

When I'm with you

I've looked around enough to know

That you're the one I want to go

To chill with”

เดคคาร์ดยอมรับอยู่ลึกๆ ว่าลุค ฮอบส์ ไม่ได้โอ้อวดเกินจริงเรื่องการร้องเพลงเลย หมอนั่นมีพรสวรรค์แถมยังร้องได้ดีอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ ...ดีกว่าบริกซ์ตันเสียด้วยซ้ำ… ทว่าเขาจะไม่พูดชมมันออกไปหรอกนะ เดี๋ยวจะได้ใจเกินไป...

“If I had a box for sweet words

And then I'd willingly throw it at you

The box would be empty

Except for the memory

Of all swear words that were said by you”

เดคคาร์ดเท้าเอว _ไอ้หมอนี่!_ “นี่แกกำลังร้องเพลงจีบนักเลงข้างถนนอยู่เรอะ? ”

เสียงร้องเพลงหายไป และลุคฮอบหรี่ตาเม้มปากเป็นเส้นตรง...อีกครั้ง “แกทำลายมู้ดของเพลงซะเกลี้ยงเลย ขอบใจนะ”

“มู้ด? โฮ่ นี่ฉันต้องซึ้งกินใจด้วยรึเปล่านะ? ”

“แล้วซึ้งมั้ยล่ะ? ”

“...”

“...”

ทั้งคู่จ้องตากันอย่างไม่มีใครยอมใคร เดคคาร์ดเหมือนจะพูดอะไรบางอย่าง ทว่าสิ่งที่หลุดลอดออกจากปากของเขากลับเป็นเสียงหัวเราะ

สุดท้ายพวกเขาก็หัวเราะขำกันและกันเอง

“ให้ตายสิ ไม่อยากจะเชื่อเลยว่าแกจะบ้าร้อง! ” เดคคาร์ดหัวเราะจนน้ำตาเล็ด

“มีดีก็ต้องโชว์”

“ช่างมั่นใจเหลือเกินนะ”

“แน่นอน” ลุคยิ้ม “ฉันรู้ว่าแกชอบ”

“ไม่ล่ะ” แม้ปากจะพูดอย่างนั้น ทว่าเขากลับหุบยิ้มไม่ได้

“ไม่ชอบเหรอ? ” ร่างใหญ่ขยับเข้ามาใกล้ ทำหน้าเหมือนเด็กน้อยที่ทำไอศครีมตกพื้นก่อนได้ลิ้มรส

เดคคาร์ดส่ายหัวดิก พยายามหยุดขำสุดความสามารถ

“แต่ฉันชอบนะ” ในที่สุดลุคก็เข้าประชิดตัว เขาเชยคางอีกฝ่ายให้เงยหน้าสบตา “ฉันชอบแกนะ เดคคาร์ด”

เดคคาร์ดหยุดหัวเราะทันที

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันจ้องประสานกับดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้ม

ไม่มีใครพูดอะไร ทุกอย่างตกอยู่ในความเงียบงันเสมือนมีคนมากดปุ่มหยุดเวลาเอาไว้…

...จนกระทั่งลุคเป็นฝ่ายเคลื่อนไหวก่อน ชายร่างใหญ่โน้มศีรษะลงเล็กน้อยเพื่อแตะริมฝีปากของตนกับริมฝีปากบางของร่างตรงหน้าอย่างแผ่วเบา...

เดคคาร์ดไม่ขยับ ไม่หลบตา...

...และไม่ได้ต่อยกลับ

พวกเขายังคงจ้องตากันอยู่ ลุคเห็นประกายบางอย่างวูบไหวในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันนั่นเมื่อเขาผละออกมา เขาบอกไม่ได้ว่ามันคืออะไรและคิดว่ามันช่าง..._ดึงดูด_…

ไม่กี่อึดใจต่อมา ริมฝีปากของพวกเขาก็แตะกันอีกครั้งก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นบดเบียดกันอย่างดูดดื่มและเอาแต่ใจ

ลุคไม่มั่นใจว่าความรู้สีกอันแปลกประหลาดของเขาจะส่งถึงอีกฝ่ายหรือไม่ในคราแรก ทว่าการได้เห็นเดคคาร์ดหลับตาดื่มด่ำกับรสจูบแบบนี้เขาก็มั่นใจแล้วว่าอีกฝ่ายเองก็มีความรู้สึกที่แปลกประหลาดนี้ให้เขาเช่นกัน

ไม่รู้ว่าเวลาผ่านไปกี่นาที มือใหญ่ของลุคเลื่อนจากสันกรามบนใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายลงมายังผ้าเช็ดตัวซึ่งพันหมิ่นเหม่อยู่ที่เอวนั่น นิ้วเกี่ยวที่ขอบผ้าและเริ่มดึงมันทีละนิด…

เดคคาร์ดคว้าหมับเข้าที่มือแสนซนนั่น

**“Not a chance.”**

ลุคเม้มปากเป็นเส้นตรงยาวครั้งที่เท่าไหร่แล้วก็ไม่รู้ เขายอมปล่อยมือจากอีกฝ่ายและถอยออกมา “แกนี่มันตัวทำลายบรรยากาศชะมัดเลย”

“ช่วยไม่ได้ ยังไม่ถึงเวลาว่ะ”

“เร็วไปเหรอ? ”

“ก็ประมาณนั้นแหละ” เดคคาร์ดหมุนตัวเดินไปเปิดตู้เสื้อผ้าในห้อง ลุคบอกเองว่าเสื้อผ้าในห้องนี้เขาจะยืมใส่ตัวไหนก็ได้ทั้งนั้น

“โชคชะตาคนเรานี่มันช่างตลกนะ แกว่ามั้ย? ” ลุคเอ่ยขึ้น

เดคคาร์ดไม่ตอบอะไร เขาเพียงแค่เลือกเสื้อผ้าชุดที่น่าจะพอดีกับตัว เขาหยิบเสื้อยืดสีดำตัวหนึ่งจากในตู้ออกมาสวม

“ครั้งแรกที่เจอกัน เราซัดกันแทบเป็นแทบตาย ฉันทืบนาย นายทืบฉัน” ลุคยิ้มให้กับความทรงจำ

“โอ้ ใช่ ฉันระเบิดออฟฟิสแก ส่งแกนอนรพ.” เดคคาร์คเสริม

“และฉันก็ส่งแกเข้าตาราง”

“แล้วแกก็ตามเข้ามาอยู่ในตารางนั่นทีหลัง”

ลุคหัวเราะ เรื่องราวระหว่างพวกเขานี่มันช่างบ้าบอเสียจริงๆ “ใช่ เรื่องบ้าๆ ก็เกิดขึ้นอีกมากมายก่ายกองหลังจากนั้น... ...แล้วตอนนี้...ฉันก็กำลังยืนมองแกยัดตูดเปลือยๆ ของแกเข้าไปในเสื้อผ้าเก่าของฉัน”

เดคคาร์ดชะงักมือไปเสี้ยววินาที ก่อนจะแต่งตัวต่อจนเสร็จเรียบร้อย จากนั้นหันมาโยนผ้าเช็ดตัวให้อีกฝ่าย “ชีวิตก็แบบนี้แหละ คิงคอง”

“...”

“ฉันไปรอที่ห้องนั่งเล่นกับแฮตตี้ก่อนนะ”

“ไปรอที่โต๊ะกินข้าวได้เลย ป่านนี้แม่คงทำอาหารเย็นเตรียมไว้แล้ว”

เดคคาร์ดพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงรับรู้ เขาเดินผ่านร่างใหญ่ของลุค ยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นตบบ่าหนานั่นเบาๆ “ขอบคุณที่ช่วยแฮตตี้...และอีกหลายๆ เรื่อง”

ลุคยักไหล่ “เล็กน้อยน่า ไม่เป็นไรหรอก เพื่อนกันก็ต้องช่วยกันอยู่แล้ว”

“เพื่อนกันเขาไม่จูบกันรึเปล่าวะ? ”

“แฮ่มๆ โทษที”

เดคคาร์ดมองสีหน้าตลกของชายร่างหมีอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะขย้บเข้าไปพูดที่ข้างหูอีกฝ่าย “เจอกันครั้งหน้า อาจจะเป็นมากกว่าเพื่อนก็ได้ ใครจะรู้? ”

ลุคตวัดใบหน้าที่ตาโตเป็นไข่ห่านมามองเขาอย่างไม่เชื่อหู เดคคาร์ดผละออกมาแล้วยิ้มมุมปาก

“ตอนนี้ขอเวลาฉัน_ทำใจ_ก่อนก็แล้วกัน” เดคคาร์ดเดินไปที่ประตู “พาคิงคองน้อยนั่นไปอาบน้ำด้วยล่ะ ดูท่ามันจะหนาวจนแข็งโป๊กแล้ว”

ลุครีบก้มมองเป้าตนเองทันที แล้วก็พบว่า_น้องชาย_ของเขากำลังตื่นตัวและอยากออกมาโลดแล่นเสียเหลือเกิน ..._ชิบหายเอ๊ย_…

เมื่อเขาเงยหน้าขึ้นมา เดคคาร์ดก็ไม่อยู่ในห้องแล้ว…

ลุคถอนหายใจ เห็นทีเขาจะต้องไปอาบน้ำและจัดการตัวเองในห้องน้ำโดยด่วนเสียแล้ว...

ข้างนอกห้อง…

เดคคาร์ดออกจากห้องแล้วมาหยุดยืนอยู่ที่ปลายบันได นิ้วพิมพ์ชื่อไฟล์เสียงที่เขาเพิ่งแอบบันทึกตอนอยู่ในห้องโดยไม่ให้เจ้าของห้องรู้ตัวบนหน้าจอมือถือ

...Time In A Bottle_LH...

จากนั้นกดคำสั่ง SAVE (ในส่วนของเสียงรบกวนอื่นๆ เดี๋ยวไว้เขาค่อยไปตัดออกทีหลัง)

ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอำพันมองชื่อไฟล์เก่าที่มีชื่อว่า Time In A Bottle_BL ซึ่งอยู่ถัดจากไฟล์ใหม่ที่เพิ่งเซฟไป ตัดสินใจอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะกดคำสั่ง DELETE

_...Farewell, Old Time... _

\- FIN -


End file.
